


Hold Me Close

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine Week day 7: Nightflash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly after that angst I wrote for free day I felt like I had to write something fluffy.

Ever since Sebastian had woken up everyone thought he was fearless. He was the Flash. He could run faster than the speed of sound. He fought – and defeated - enemies that had the ability to kill him. But he wasn’t fearless.

Thunder rumbled overhead, causing Sebastian to skid to a halt. He chewed on his lip as he looked up at the dark sky. He jumped and ran in the direction of his apartment when lightning flash. Honestly, Nightbird could probably handle this on his own. He didn’t _really_ need the Flash there.

Sebastian wrenched his apartment door and practically flew inside, diving under the covers of his bed. He didn’t used to be afraid of thunderstorms. In fact, he used to love them. Sebastian used to stand out on the balcony and watch the beautiful storms. Now, though, he couldn’t stand them. Each rumbled of thunder had him quaking with fear. He was seriously considering crawling _underneath_ the entire bed.

He figured his fear probably had to do with getting stuck by lightning. Nothing like being in a coma for nine months because of a freak accident to jolt a fear into you. An extreme mind numbing fear that left Sebastian curled up and whimpering.

Sebastian hated his fear but he knew that if he tries to fight metahumans like this he’d probably do more harm than good. He was basically incapacitated. It made him feel weak – like a coward. Thunderstorms were something that only children feared. Adults were _not_ afraid of something as silly as a _thunderstorm_. Then again, most adults had no reason to fear them. Most people didn’t get struck by lightning.

“Where the _hell_ were you!?”

Sebastian flinched at the sound of Nightbird’s angry voice as his apartment door slammed shut at the same time as a loud crack of thunder. Sebastian whined and pulled his blankets tighter around himself. He could hear Nightbird walking around his apartment, not doubt in search of his partner.

“I needed you out there.” Nightbird continued ranting. “Out of the two of us you’re the only one with superpowers. I’m just a guy in a suit with mechanical wings.”

“Oh please,” Sebastian called out, his voice shaky. “You can whip anyone’s ass with your martial arts training. You don’t need me.”

Sebastian peeked out from his blankets and watched Nightbird enter his room. The other man regarded him for a moment before pulling his mask off, revealing Sebastian’s boyfriend and partner. “I always need you.” He frowned when he realized Sebastian was cocooned in blankets. “What’re you doing?”

“Sleeping.”

“Are you afraid of thunderstorms?” Blaine asked in bewilderment. He never knew this about his boyfriend

“ _NO!”_ Sebastian screeched, burrowing further under the covers when thunder rumbled again.

Blaine sat down beside Sebastian’s cowering body. “You don’t need to be ashamed.”

Sebastian poked his head out from under the blankets again (Blaine had to keep himself from laughing at how adorable Sebastian looked with his mussed up hair). Sebastian bit his lip and thought for a moment. “It’s just that...” he began slowly. “It’s just that ever since the… _accident_ I’ve been terrified of thunderstorms.”

Blaine dug around in the blankets for Sebastian’s hand. “That makes sense,” Blaine said, taking a hold of Sebastian’s hand and holding it tightly. “You _were_ lucky to survive. Most people that are struck by lightning don’t even _live_ to be afraid.”

Sebastian flinched when lighting flashed.

“Do you want to cuddle?”

“I’d rather have sex?” Sebastian peered hopefully up at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head with a laugh. “No way. If you were too scared to help me beat up bad guys you’re clearly too scared to have sex.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine.” Sebastian whined. “I like cuddles… but you have to take your suit off. It’s all hard and pokey.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and carefully removed his Nightbird suit. “Aren’t you going to take yours off too?”

Sebastian lifted up the blankets to Blaine could crawl in behind him. “Nope. You and I both know you have leather fetish.”


End file.
